One of the most popular outdoor sports is fishing. While fishing, many fishermen prefer to use live bait. A variety of live baits are utilized, depending on the circumstances, and the fish desired.
Sometimes they use crickets or nightcrawlers and sometimes they use baitfish. Although nightcrawlers are not difficult to catch, crickets and baitfish are notorious for the difficulties that they impose on fishermen. Specifically leeches, minnows, chubs, suckers and other baitfish pose the most problems. Similar problems may also be encountered in pet shops when trying to only catch one.
The same is true while attempting to bait a hook with live bait—they move and are thus difficult to isolate and catch. Further, many anglers would prefer not to have to use his or her hands to catch the live bait for a variety of reasons. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved means of applying live bait to hooks.